Talk:Isla Sorna Survival
'Mission Requests' If you have a mission for me that is from you or from the Movies,Books or Games please type your username or name and your mission but we have some rules that you can read in the rules section take a look. Toothless99's mission Er, I'm not sure if I'm doing it right but anyway: Can you be in camp, or something, outside, maybe around a fire, and then a Spino egg appears through the trees and rolls towards you. It turns out a pterosaur stole it from a Spino nest, then dropped it and it rolled to you, so now you have to get it safely back to the Spino nest without getting eaten by Momma Spino, and without losing the egg to some other creature that might eat it. (like a raptor or a pterosaur). And most importantly, you mustn't let Biosyn get their hands on it. How's that sound? Toothless99 (talk to me), , 12:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : Nice story. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 16:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Mission 2 Biosyn are very angry at your success with the Spinosaur egg. Now they have bred a mutant dinosaur to kill you. It has the legs and speed of a raptor, the head of a T-rex, the neck of a diplodocus, the body and armour of an Ankylosaurus, the arms of an Allosaurus, the tail of a Stegosaurus, and the wings of a Pteranodon. It is a bloodthirsty killer, with the brains of a raptor, programmed to do one thing - KILL YOU. And it can fly, so it will never stop chasing you until it KILLS YOU, or you KILL IT. However, it is immortal to BULLETS or SWORDS. It can only be killed by FIRE or LAVA. So take some matches. P.S. 2 things with the rules - 1. mutating - biosyn mutated it, so that's OK, and 2. no killing - its a bloodthirsty mutant controlled by biosyn. i'm sure it's OK to kill it. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 16:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) hey isla sorna hey guys im nikki from in the story of brandon molica{my friend} and i wanted to make a shout out to everyone and i love islasorna and think it will soon become popular all over the web. any way make a shout out to brandon after all he invented this series. {brandon} why dont you create a story about you and giavanna being on the island and you meet a strange person who has been traped for 18 years and you encounter a t-rex and discover you need to take cover you think of the ending and make it unexpected peace out your friend nikki baldt Latest chapter I actually kinda liked the latest chapter...I think you can see why. Styracosaurus Rider 01:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) DDF Uh, the video doesn't have sound. Or is it just my computer? Toothless99 (talk to me), , 12:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) T-Rex Strikes A T-Rex is attacking my camp and I only have a lunch box, water, cage and a Tranq Rifle. HURRY! - Ingen Hunter. PS: The Tranq Rifle is outside the tent and I am stuck in the tent with the T-Rex trying to kill me! I keep throwing Stun Rods at it's face but I am running out of Rods! I need to tranq this Beast! T-Rex Trouble I am trying to get T-Rex eggs, but the mother T-Rex noticed me and the Rex is chasing me. I have 1 T-Rex egg and I can't return it because I have to take it to San Diego for scientific study! I have a Dinosaur book, water, flare gun and a T-Rex egg. Help; the T-Rex is chasing me into a forest known for it's Velociraptor nests! -Classified. The Emily On the coast of the island lies the old ship The Emily. Go and look if that ship still contains cargo that should not fall in the wrong hand. Like InGen files or DNA samples. Be carefull. MismeretMonk 15:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) =JPTs Legacy= Your T.Rex form may have killed JPT, but not his mutant. This creature is a cyborg Tyrannosaurus that breathes fire, plus it's 80 feet long and very fast. Albertosaurus I run down the stairs and I see an Albertosaurus in the living room in a cage. Big living room! I have returned. I am a king. Therefore, I am THE RETURN OF THE KING!! Speak to me, peasants! 17:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC)